Ravens Tragedy
by Cartoonuniversestories
Summary: It was just one ordinary until things took a little twist for Raven, she had a little bumps in the road due to beast boys little things. Read to find out Ravens tragedies and unleash something she didn't want beastboy to find out.


It was a normal morning, as normal as it gets in the Titan's Tower. Raven let out a small sigh as Beast Boy and Cyborg argued over breakfast. "Dude," Beast Boy started. "You're eating animals, animals that I can turn into. It's like you're eating me!"

Cyborg rolled his eye. "Well, you're green, and this isn't green, grass stain." He shoved it toward Beast Boy's face, and Beast Boy leaned back in disgust. "So I'm gonna eat it." Cyborg took a huge bite out of the bacon, and Beast Boy shuttered.

"Friend Raven!" Raven's gaze broke away from the daily argument as the cheerful Tamaranean crushed her in one of her hugs. Raven's air supply was quickly cut off, and she was begging to see spots when Robin interrupted.

"Star, Raven needs to breathe." Raven heard Starfire gasp, and she was set back on the chair as the girl set her down.

"Oh, Raven! I am truthfully sorry. I forgot. Are you 'okay'?" she asked, and Raven nodded, trying not to clutch at her cracked ribs. Starfire sighed, and went over to the refrigerator. While her back was turned, Raven quickly healed her ribs with her powers, and went back to calmly sipping her tea.

Once the daily argument with Beast Boy and Cyborg was done, breakfast was relatively calm. Starfire decided to ease up on the Tamaranean meals this morning, so she made normal toast. Raven finished her cup of tea, and got up to make a new one. Recently, Cyborg had went out and bought the instant coffee makers for her. Hot tea almost instantly.

Once her tea was done, Raven began to walk over to the table, but she found something that was laying on the floor, with her foot. And it was a skateboard.

Raven let out a shriek as her feet went out from underneath her. Her tea flew out of her hands as she fell, and it broke on her exposed leg. She hissed in pain, and Beast Boy was next to her in a second. "Oh gosh, Raven. I am so sorry. Are you alright?" He helped her up with a guilty look on his face. Raven leaned against the counter, trying not to yank on her leg to much.

"Sure Beast Boy, I'm just dandy." Raven's voice dripped with sarcasm, and she levitated gently off the ground. "I'm going to go get cleaned up. I'll pick up the mess in a minute." Just as she was out of the kitchen area, the alarm went off. Robin rushed over to the main center.

"There's an unknown source of danger at the main square. Beast Boy, stay and help Raven. Let's go!" Starfire and Robin shot out of the door, but Cyborg stopped for a second. "Try not to fry his butt too badly. See ya later!" He ran out before Raven could respond, and before the two heroes knew it, they were alone.

"Raven, I'm really sorry. I truthfully didn't remember that that was still there," Beast Boy apologized as he followed her to the med-bay. Raven let out an exasperated sigh.

"Beast Boy, it's okay. I should've been paying attention. Now, where's the tweezers in this place?" Beast Boy turned around and opened a cabinet, and handed Raven a pair, along with a plastic bag. Raven nodded thankfully, then went and sat down on one of the beds. They sat in silence as she was taking out the pieces of glass from her leg. After she had pulled out a piece of glass, she would quickly heal it. She didn't want Beast Boy to see her blood.

Since she was, well, half demon, her blood wasn't just red. It was a dark purple, another thing that reminded her of her heritage.

There was one last piece of glass stuck in her leg, and it was really stuck in there. It was at an odd angle, and Raven couldn't seem to get it out with out a spasm of pain going through her leg. She gasped as it ripped her skin, but finally came out. Before she could heal it, blood began to run down her leg. Raven looked down as she hear Beast Boy gasp. Now he was afraid of her. For some odd reason, this fact seemed to hurt her more than it usually did.

Raven was about to mumble an apology, when she saw a green hand begin to dress he gash in her leg. "You all right Raven? That looks like it hurt." Raven stared at him in surprise. He was still concentrated on her leg, a look of concern on his face. Why had she thought that he would hate her so quickly? "Raven?" He glanced up at her, his green eyes wide. Raven shook her self slightly.

(Chapter Ends)

Hope you enjoy this Teen Titan Go! Story and see what happens next! Remember if you have any questions feel free to PM me :)


End file.
